power_rangers_ninja_steelfandomcom-20200223-history
Live and Learn
Live and Learn is the third episode of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. This episode marks the debut of the Ninja Steel Megazord as well as the Rangers' cockpit mode, Ninja Master Mode. It also marks the debut of the Element Stars. Synopsis Brody is accused of cheating on his first day of school after using his Datacom to find answers. Now, he must use his own abilities and leadership skills to lead the Rangers against another threat from Galvanax. Plot to be added Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red Ranger) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue Ranger) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White Ranger) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink Ranger) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Claire Chitham - Mrs. Finch *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Richard Simpson - Galvanax (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Ripcon, Cosmo Royale (voices) *Greg Ward - Spinferno (voice) *Andi Crown - Datacom (voice) *Daryl Habraken - Narrator Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - Element (Metal Mode), Element (Water Mode), Element (Forest Mode), Element (Fire Mode), Robo Red Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Blue - Element (Forest Mode), Element (Fire Mode), Dragon Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Yellow - Element (Water Mode) (x2), Element (Fire Mode), Nitro Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel White - Element (Forest Mode), Element (Fire Mode), Kodiak Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Pink - Element (Forest Mode), Element (Fire Mode), Zoom Zord, Ninja Master Mode Errors *When Brody uses the Element Star in Metal Mode, it's shown in Fire Mode when he spins it. *The Ninja Steel Megazord cockpit looks slightly different in Brody's spot after the Skullgator is destroyed. *After the Skullgator appears, the Rangers mysteriously appear in the forest instead of the area that they were in before. *After Brody fought Spinferno, everyone in class was watching the fight on a laptop. When Preston tries to tell his friends that the fight between Brody and Spinferno happened without their help, Sarah interrupts, claiming that people would hear them, but when Brody shows up, Sarah complains to him about what he's done out loud instead of whispering. *Spinferno didn't recognize the other rangers when Calvin, Haley, and Sarah regrouped with Brody and Preston, even though he met them before the big fight began. *When Spinferno shoots the data comm out of Monty's hands, he has a newly-inserted flashback that does not match how Brody originally hid behind walls. He then states to himself that the data comm was how Brody knew all of his moves. This leads to two errors: **Every time Brody used it, he was completely hidden from Spinferno's sight. **Brody only used it to figure out how to counter Spinferno overall, not his moves. *Brody puts the Robo Red Zord Star on his Ninja Star Blade when forming the Ninja Steel Megazord, despite it already being on. Notes *The episode title takes its name from the 1992 song of the same name by Joe Public. *This episode marks the first appearance of Skullgators. *As of this episode, the opening sequence changed to fix errors with Calvin. **The symbol behind him was changed from the Pink Power Star to the Yellow Power Star **They changed his Morphing Sequence to show a completed helmet, as it originally was missing a piece of the silver outline. *This episode debuts a new Saban Brands ident, replacing the one that had been introduced with "The Team Unites" six years earlier. *This episode also changed the steps to activating the morpher, as seen when Brody prepared to morph. More ninja-like movements were present before he spun his Ninja Power Star. See Also (Ninja Steel Megazord's debut) (fight footage)